The Sameness Project
by master-mind2500
Summary: Come visit a world before Jonas's perfect utopia. Come and see how sameness came to be. Come and see how it all began.
1. Default Chapter

The Sameness Project  
By: The Mastermind  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction, I chose this topic because after I read The Giver I had many questions left unanswered, so I decided to answer them myself. The story takes place in the year 2500. Ch2 will soon be up.  
________________________________________________________________________  
Chapter 1: The Disc  
  
Slowly an elevator rises, it reaches the top floor. A tall man dressed in a black leather trench coat steps in. The doors shut. Gun shots can be heard in the background. They hit the elevator door and dent it. The man hits a button and the elevator descends.  
  
"Sir, Agent Yami has returned with the disc." Said a guard into the intercom to the leader's office.  
  
"Excellent, send him inside." Replied the leader.  
  
Huge metal doors slide open a long dark shadow shaped like a man stretches across the room. The man walks inside. The doors close, the room becomes pitch black. On the far side of the room a red light turns on, the light reveals a large desk with a robed figure on the other side. The robed figure reveals a finger and it beckons the man in the trench coat to walk forward.  
  
The robed man begins to speak very low and raspy, "Agent Yami, did you retrieve the disc?"  
  
"Yes sir, I did. But what is it for? I had to penetrate government facilities and take it from the failed projects vault." Asked Agent Yami as he handed the disc to the robed man.  
  
"This disc holds what they called The Sameness Project. It was considered a revolutionary idea at the time but then it was deemed crazy. With it everyone would have seen only black and white, there would be no burden of memories, no choices they would all be made for you. It almost come into being to. But now I plan to begin The Sameness Project over again, soon this perfect utopia will become real." Replied the robed man.  
  
Agent Yami takes a step back and pulls a gun from his pocket and aims it at the robed man. "This is madness. You can't take away free will. I will kill you and destroy this forsaken disc to forever prevent this horror from ever happening."  
  
The robed man reveals his whole hand from his robe and smiles. "Very well then, you shall be the first to be released." The robed man snaps his fingers and the floor beneath the agent opens and Yami falls into a long tube. Yami slides from the tube onto a bed, the straps on the bed begin to slowly rise and strap him down.   
  
The robed figure hits a button making a large screen come from the roof. The screen shows Yami on the bed. Slowly the door into the room opens and a man dressed all in white steps in. The man grabs a syringe and sticks it into Yami's head. Slowly Yami's struggles cease, and his eyes roll back into his head. The man unstraps Yami's corpse and throws it down a tube into a huge flesh grinder.   
  
"Nothing will stop The Sameness Project. Everything will soon be perfect." 


	2. Chapter 2, The Receiver

Chapter 2: The Receiver  
  
Deep inside the lair the robed man sits infront of a large machine. The man hit a button and a disc drive opened, he placed the stolen disc inside of the drive and closes it. The machine screen turns on.  
  
"Welcome Zeta, how may I assist you?" Says the machine.  
  
"I want you to process this disc and tell me what component's I will need to complete the sameness generator." Says the robed man now revealed as Zeta.  
  
"Yes master." Replies the machine. "Printing list."  
  
A long stream of paper comes from the machine and all of the components are listed on it. Something in bold red letters is printed at the end. A Receiver.  
  
"What is this receiver? Computer please print stats on the receiver."  
  
Another sheet of paper emerges from the computer. The sheet says:  
The Receiver holds all past memories in order to give wisdom to the people. Without the receiver people would suffer from the past memories making the whole point of the sameness project pointless.  
  
"So I see. We will find a receiver. It seems to me that this person must be strong willed and have a will power much more strong than I could comprehend. Get me Amboshan."  
  
Afew hours later the doors slide open. A teenager walks in looking very worried. The doors close and the room goes black. A red light turns on in the far side of the room revealing a desk with Zeta behind it. Zeta beckons the scared teen forward.  
  
"Who are you, why have you brought me here? I am scared of no one show yourself." Said the teen.  
  
"You are Amboshan I presume?" Said Zeta.  
  
"Whats it to you?" Replied the teen.  
  
"You where chosen to become a great person with honor. You will be the highest person but you must bear burdens of the past."   
  
"You can't make me do anything."  
  
"You don't have a choice."  
  
A glass tube shoots up from the ceiling entrapping Amboshan inside. Wires emerge from the top and enter Amboshan's head. The wires glow red hot, sparks fly. Amboshan screams as smoke comes from his head, and blood runs from his ears. The wire dim and detach from his head. The glass tube returns to the ceiling and Amboshan falls to the ground. Slowly he gets up he stands tall and gazes around the room. His eyes no longer show the brightness of life, and joy they now only are a dull gray.  
  
"How do you feel?" Asked Zeta.  
  
"I no longer feel anything, I have seen the horrors of the past and they haunt me. I am so weighted with them, I no longer care for myself." Replied Amboshan.  
  
"Excellent." 


	3. Chapter 3, Resistance

Chapter 3: Resistance  
  
In Washington DC chaos erupts. Agents are everywhere searching the area. The president is underground in a secure location. Helicopters are searching the whole state for Agent Yami who mysteriously disappeared with The Sameness Project. All of a sudden an alarm went off, a computer screen flashed on. A red blinking dot on the screen shows where The Sameness Project is located at.  
  
"Agents! We found the project. It is located by an old warehouse in downtown." Said the head agent. "Lets move!"  
  
The agents all rush into FBI vans and speed to the warehouse. They all unload and begin searching for clues. They find Yami's foot prints. They also find bullet shells marked State Police.  
  
"Looks like he had more than us feds after him, they shot at him all the way to this elevator shaft." Said the head agent. "I think we should plant surveillance equipment here and plan our attack."  
  
The feds begin to unpack and place hidden cameras everywhere. They establish video contact. After afew days they see the elevator open and see a man run out with keys, he gets in a truck parked by the elevator and drives away. Four hours later the man gets back but the whole truck is filled with various different machines. The man takes afew hours and unloads the truck.  
  
"We will strike at midnight, hopefully most of them will be asleep. We will take the project and leave. The police will get a random tip tomorrow and they will go in and arrest them."  
  
Hours pass, finally midnight comes. About 50 agents start swarming the underground complex. The agents become startled when an alarm goes off.   
  
"Forget the plan! Lets go for their leader!" Yells the head agent.   
  
All of the agents run towards the giant steel doors and they blast them down. The agents swarm inside. A red light turns on in the distance. A hand emerges from the other side of the desk beckoning them forward.   
  
"Agents spread out!" Yells the head agent.  
  
All of the agents scatter in different directions. Zeta smiles and waits. All of the agents surround his desk and aim their weapons at him.  
  
"Freeze scum! Don't move or we will take off your head." Yelled the head agent.  
  
"Fools, you fell right into my trap." Zeta begins to laugh insanely. 


	4. Chapter 4, Playing God

Chapter 4: Playing God  
  
The agents looked at Zeta like he was mad. Zeta just sat there laughing at the top of his lungs. Zeta stopped laughing and turned to the agents and smiled.  
  
"You fool! There is no way you can get out of this! We have you surrounded." Said the head agent.   
  
Unknown to the agents Zeta's hand is slowly moving under the desk towards a button.  
  
"Or do you have me surrounded? Maybe you are helping me. As I said you are right in my trap." Replied Zeta.  
  
The hand moves closer to the button. His finger rests onto of the button.  
  
"FIRE!" Yells the head agent.  
  
Zeta presses down on the button causing huge glass tubes to come from the floor and entrap the agents. Zeta hits another button. Magnets come from the top of the tube and yank the guns from the agent's hands. Another button is pressed. The huge metal doors open, a long shadow appears, Zeta's hand beckons the person forward. In walks a young man with dull gray eyes and a tired expression on his face, he looks about 80 years old.  
  
"You called me master?" Said Amboshan in a dull tone.  
  
"Yes the men in these tubes have memories. I want you to take them." Replied Zeta.  
  
"Yes master" Replies Amboshan.  
  
The head agent pulls out a two way radio and calls HQ. He calls for reinforcements. As quickly as he called for them the magnet took the radio away. Amboshan raises his hands and closes his eyes. He inhales deeply. The agents begin to shake. They fall down inside the tubes. Amboshan finishes.   
  
"I took their memories as you wished." Said Amboshan.  
  
"Excellent, your work is now done here." Says Zeta.  
  
Zeta once again hits another button. Mechanical arms come from the ceiling holding syringes. The arms stick it inside the agents and draw out blood. They carry the blood into a massive machine and pour it in. White lights turn on revealing a large wall of tubes filled with water. Suddenly massive balls of flesh drop into the tube. The flesh balls constantly begin to morph. Eyes, feet, fingers and various other things morph in and out on the flesh balls. The stolen blood is released into the tubes and the flesh balls begin to take permeate shape. They form human adults, children, and babies. The machine spits the newly formed people from the tubes and onto the cold metal floor. Guards grab these newly created people and toss them in the holding room. This process goes on and on.  
  
"Where should we put these agents sir?" Asked a guard.  
  
"Well they are still barely living, so release them." Said Zeta.  
  
One day later hundreds of people have been created via this machine. The sameness project is done. Zeta is looking at his machine when he hears helicopters in the distance. He turns on the cameras and sees hundreds of agents and the whole US army outside. They begin to swarm the building..  
  
"And so it begins, the perfect world." 


	5. Chapter 5, The Sameness Project

Chapter 5: The Sameness Project  
  
The agents swarm the underground complex. Guards begin to defend the complex. Amboshan runs into Zeta's office. Zeta is standing on top of a large machine looking at a control panel. The machine arcs way into the room. Electricity hops from huge coils. A soft humming sound comes from the center.  
  
"Sir, we are under attack!" Cried Amboshan.  
  
"I am aware of that." Replied Zeta.  
  
"Our men are dying! We must evacuate. To many lives have been lost already." Said Amboshan in a stressed tone.  
  
"Are you mad? If we evacuate we will loose The Sameness Project. Their lives are meaningless anyways." Said Zeta.  
  
"Your mad, you are no better than the past madmen who tried to dominate the world. I will have no part in your project." Said Amboshan in a angry tone.  
  
"You don't have a choice." Said Zeta.  
  
Amboshan takes a deep breath and gets ready to suck out Zeta's memories. But Zeta was to fast. His arms extended from his robe, his fingers sprung massive metallic claws he grabbed Amboshan by the neck and threw Amboshan into the massive Sameness Generator. Amboshan banged and screamed inside the machine, but then claws grab him and hold him down as wires once again hook up to his head.  
  
Meanwhile all the guards have died. The army has destroyed all defenses and start to move in for the kill. Everything from soldiers to tanks move down to the massive room where Zeta and his project are located. The tanks aim their barrels at the project. The soldiers aim their machine guns at the machine also. Missle launchers wheel up and aim towards the project. General Carvile steps out infront of this massive weaponry.  
  
"Zeta! Your project is over! You are surrounded! We have taken out all of your men. We will now procede to take down The Sameness Project once and for all! You have ten seconds to come down here and live. Any longer and we will blast you to dust with the project."  
  
10  
9  
8  
7  
6  
5  
4  
3  
2  
1  
  
Zeta reaches over and pulls a lever, the machine instantly springs to life. The last thing everyone sees is the mad insane smile on Zeta's face. A massive blast of energy flatens the world. A second blast leaves only black and white behind. And the thrid and final blast erases everyone's memories and pushes them inside the generator and into Amboshan's mind.  
  
Everyone stands there dumbfounded. They remember nothing. They look over and see people walk from the other side of them and come up to them.  
  
"Please follow us new people. This is the community, you are new here but we will teach you our ways." Says a created human.  
  
Inside a large room with the last remaining books a young man that looks the age of 80 opens his eyes. He is the only one with memories of the past. He sits there and cries.  
  
"Someday this mockery of life will stop, I promise that these people will get their memorys back, I promise that." 


End file.
